Because I'm Stupid
by SamyUchiha
Summary: Eu nunca vou amar você. Você será somente uma foda, um passatempo até que a garota que eu realmente quero volte para mim. - Disse a ela. Sakura achou que ele nunca parecera tão distante. - Se isso é realmente só o que você quer de mim, então eu acho que você deveria simplesmente ir embora e nunca mais voltar. - Dedicada à Lady-simplyme, ganhadora do Concurso Crush.


_Classificação etária:____M_

_Gênero: __Romance__/Drama_

_Disclamer:__O Naruto não é meu._

_Autora: SamyUchiha_

_Sinopse: __Eu nunca vou amar você. Você será somente uma foda, um passatempo até que a garota que eu realmente quero volte para mim. _- Disse a ela. Sakura achou que ele nunca parecera tão distante. - _Se isso é realmente só o que você quer de mim, então eu acho que você deveria simplesmente ir embora e nunca mais voltar._ - **Dedicada à Lady-simplyme, ganhadora do Concurso Crush.**

_._

_Por eu ser tão idiota,_

_Não consigo enxergar ninguém além de você._

_Mas seus olhos só enxergam outra pessoa_

_E você nem faz ideia dos meus sentimentos._

_**.**_

Sakura olhou para o homem na frente dela e sorriu tristemente quando percebeu que ele estava olhando para sua melhor amiga, Ino. Ela suspirou e se levantou da mesa sem dizer uma palavra, duvidando que qualquer um dos dois fossem se importar.

_Quando Sakura Haruno tinha 15 anos, ela conheceu Sasuke Uchiha._

Naquela época, Sakura era apenas uma garota tímida, quase não tinha amigos - com exceção de Naruto e Ino - e também não era como se ela se importasse muito com isso. Com seus cabelos róseos longos e uma testa muito grande, as pessoas simplesmente não gostavam de sua presença, e ela já estava acostumada com isso. Mas, quando viu Sasuke - com seus lindos olhos negros, cabelo espetado, e personalidade fria - ela desesperadamente desejou mudar isso. Sakura quis ser notada, quis ser amada, quis ser desejada. Quis ser como sua melhor amiga.

Então, com essa nova perspectiva, decidiu por mudar sua aparência. Cortou o cabelo - mas não muito, porque havia descoberto que Sasuke gostava de garotas com o cabelo cumprido - e passou a usar maquiagem, também. Suas roupas largas e tênis esportivos foram substituídos por calças apertadas, blusas decotadas e all stars. E então ela esperou. Esperou que, com essa mudança, Sasuke iria nota-la e iria pedir para sair com ela.

_Mas ele nunca pediu._

Aparentemente, mesmo que mudasse sua aparência, a Haruno ainda não era boa o bastante.

Então, mudou também sua atitude. Contrariando sua mente, que repetia que _ela não deveria fazer isso, que não era certo_, Sakura foi até o Uchiha e pediu para sair com ele.

_Ele não aceitou. _

Disse para ficar longe dele e esquecê-lo, porque para ele, ela era somente uma _garotinha_ irritante.

Isso quebrou o coração de Sakura, em várias pequenas partes. Mas ela simplesmente sorriu e disse a si mesma que tudo iria ficar bem. Tentou fazer aquilo que Sasuke havia pedido, _realmente tentou_, mas isso nunca foi possível, porque apenas duas semanas mais tarde, Sasuke pediu para namorar com Ino.

Ino _aceitou_. Sakura _não a culpou_.

Havia ficado triste, mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia ficado feliz por sua melhor amiga que, assim como ela, havia se apaixonado pelo Uchiha.

_**.**_

_Eu provavelmente não existo no seu dia-a-dia_

_E eu tenho certeza que você não pensa em mim_

_Mas eu gasto meus dias pensando em você_

_E minhas lágrimas continuam caindo_

_**.**_

O namoro entre a Yamanaka e o Uchiha havia durado seis meses. Esse foi o tempo exato até Ino vir até ela, chorando. Ela não aguentava mais a frieza de Sasuke e a forma como ele quase não dizia nada o tempo todo.

Durante muito tempo, após o término do namoro deles, Sakura ficou observando Sasuke, _de longe_. Ela via a forma como ele sentia falta de Ino. O jeito como os olhos dele brilhavam - mesmo que minimamente - todas as vezes que via a loira. Percebia que ele se segurava para não bater em todos os garotos que conversavam com Ino. E, enquanto chorava à noite, ela se perguntava como a Yamanaka poderia não perceber isso. Como poderia negligenciar o amor que Sasuke sentia por ela, enquanto Sakura daria tudo para que Sasuke somente pudesse _nota-la._ Ela não entendia, e isso somente a magoava mais.

_**.**_

_Mesmo enquanto assisto você partir, continuo feliz_

_Mesmo você não sabendo dos meus sentimentos_

_Eu deveria parar com isso e te deixar de vez_

_**.**_

Quando tinha 17 anos e Sasuke _finalmente _pediu para sair com ela, Sakura se sentiu em êxtase completo. Sabia que Sasuke não a amava, sim. Tinha consciência de que ele ainda gostava de Ino, sim.

Mas não se importava, porque _ela_ o amava e o amor que sentia por ele era o bastante para os dois.

Porém, não conseguiu se sentir mais dessa forma quando, no final do suposto _encontro_, Sasuke havia dito que não queria nada dela. Nada além de _sexo_.

_Eu nunca vou amar você. Você será somente uma foda, um passatempo até que a garota que eu realmente quero, volte para mim. _- Disse a ela. Sakura achou que ele nunca parecera tão distante. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto de porcelana dela, antes que um pequeno sorriso - _tão, tão triste_ - se formasse em seus lábios.

_Eu não sei quem você pensa que eu sou, Sasuke. Mas eu não posso e não vou aceitar algo assim._ _Se isso é realmente só o que você quer de mim, então eu acho que você deveria simplesmente ir embora e nunca mais voltar. _- Respondeu, com uma voz falha. Ela o amava tanto, _tanto_ - e era apenas doloroso demais ter que deixa-lo partir dessa forma. Ter que dizer não a ele. Mas, naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro, Sakura entendeu que Sasuke nunca poderia amá-la e por isso, não faria sentido tentar algo com ele.

_E ela apenas aceitou._

_Hn. Tanto faz._ - Isso foi tudo o que ele respondeu, antes de andar para longe dela. E essas pequenas palavras nunca pareceram mais ofensivas para Sakura.

_Você se importa tão pouco assim, Sasuke-kun?_

_**.**_

_Nesses dias em que eu desesperadamente desejo te ver_

_Nesses dias tão difíceis de suportar_

_Minha boca lentamente repete "Eu te amo"_

_Novamente sozinho, eu choro por você._

_Novamente sozinho, estou sentindo sua falta._

_Baby, eu te amo._

_Estou esperando por você._

_**.**_

Depois desse dia, eles nunca mais se falaram. A cada dia que passava, Sakura sentia um vazio se instalar em seu coração. Ainda o via na escola, e até mesmo sentava com ele na hora do intervalo - _eles tinham amigos em comum_ - Mas não era mais a mesma coisa. Não era como se eles fossem íntimos um do outro, mas eles também conversavam - Isto é, Sakura falava e Sasuke ficava olhando para ela, soltando seus ocasionais 'Hn's, mas que eram o suficiente para a rosada. Sasuke não costumava falar com ninguém além de Naruto e, algumas vezes, Ino. Sakura apenas se sentia especial por isso (não mais especial que a Yamanaka, claro. Sabia que isso, ela nunca conseguiria ser.) - e era Sakura quem sempre começava a conversa. Agora, que havia percebido que o coração do Uchiha era inalcançável, ela havia simplesmente parado de tentar.

Hoje faria exatamente sessenta dias desde a última vez que eles haviam se falado. A dor já estava entorpecida, mas ainda estava lá.

- Uma vodka com gelo, por favor. - Sakura pediu ao barman, enquanto se sentava no banco em frente ao bar. Tudo o que precisava era de uma boa dose de álcool.

Qualquer coisa que a fizesse _esquecer_.

- Desde quando você bebe? - Ela ouviu a voz rouca perguntar próxima ao ouvido dela, por causa da música alta. Sasuke havia falado baixinho e a voz dele nunca havia parecido mais sedutora para a Haruno.

- Já faz algum tempo. - Disse não deixando de notar o duplo sentido em suas próprias palavras enquanto sorria para o lindo barman moreno, quando este a entregou o copo. Ele piscou de volta, e a flor de cerejeira sentiu o Uchiha endurecer ao lado dela.

_Qual o problema em flertar com outros homens, Sasuke-kun? Nós dois sabemos que você não se importa. Você nunca fez. _

- Pare com isso. - Ele praticamente rosnou.

- Parar com o que, exatamente, Sasuke? - A rosada perguntou corajosamente. Não fazia ideia do porque, mas naquela noite, não estava sentindo medo da raiva do moreno.

- De tentar me fazer ciúmes. Você está sendo infantil.

- Fazer ciúmes em você? - começou baixinho - Você está enlouquecendo, Sasuke. - Ela terminou, andando pra longe dele.

_Eu sinto que... sinto que se eu continuar aqui, do seu lado, falando com você, depois de tanto tempo somente vendo você de longe... eu só irei explodir e falar algo que eu me arrependerei depois. Falar algo que está há muito tempo querendo sair da minha boca, mas que você simplesmente não merece ouvir_.

- Aonde você vai? - Ele perguntou, e novamente o tom indiferente estava em sua voz.

- Embora. - _Para longe de você e do que eu sinto por você. _Sasuke a deixou ir sem dizer nem mais uma palavra.

_**.**_

_Eu provavelmente não existo no seu dia-a-dia_

_E eu tenho certeza que você não tem memórias de mim._

_Mas... Eu gasto meus dias pensando em você_

_E criando minhas próprias memórias..._

_**.**_

A primeira vez que eles se beijaram não foi mágico. Sakura não era uma princesa, e muito menos Sasuke era um príncipe. O Uchiha não havia sido delicado - tinha sido bruto e esfomeado. O motivo não havia sido um dos mais românticos, também;

_- O que diabos você estava fazendo conversando com esse cara?_ - Se lembrava dele ter perguntado, com um tom de voz furioso.

- Nada que seja da sua conta, Sasuke. Que droga, me deixa em paz! - Disse a ele, igualmente furiosa.

- Você sabe não é? Você está agindo como uma verdadeira puta dessa forma. - Disse maldosamente.

- Cala a boca. - Foi à resposta que ela deu, não conseguindo explicar quanta dor havia em seu coração.

- Não, eu não vou calar. Você devia se dar ao respeito... - Ela o cortou.

- CALA A BOCA! Você é um maldito hipócrita! Você fica com todas essas garotas e depois vem me chamar de puta porque eu estava conversando com Gaara? Ele é um cara legal. Eu tenho certeza de que ele nunca me veria somente como uma _foda_. - Acusou, sentindo-se muito ferida. Sakura não aguentava mais isso. O homem em sua frente sempre arranjava uma forma de machuca-la.

Sasuke não havia retrucado com uma resposta ácida, como a rosada havia pensado. Ele havia a puxado para perto dele, e antes que pudesse reagir, havia a beijado. E por mais que quisesse poder empurrá-lo para longe_, ela não podia_. Porque Sakura já havia esperado esse beijo por muito tempo, e o fato de que não acreditasse que ele realmente aconteceria, não significava que ela havia deixado de sonhar com isso.

As circunstâncias foram péssimas, mas o beijo ainda fora especial. Porque depois que havia acabado, o moreno havia olhado para ela de uma forma intensa e que a fizera se sentir única e quase... _amada_. Isso havia durado somente um segundo, mas mesmo assim, fizera o coração dela bater mais rápido.

Naquele momento, ela percebeu que não importava o quão duro tentasse. Ela nunca conseguiria deixar de amar Sasuke Uchiha.

_**.**_

_Para mim_

_Amor é uma linda cicatriz_

_Mesmo que eu veja seu lindo sorriso_

_Eu não poderei sorrir com você._

_**.**_

- Ele parece feliz. Você sabe, no _jeito Sasuke_ de ser feliz. E ele está até sorrindo! - Tenten disse, mas ela decidiu que não queria se virar para ver com seus próprios olhos.

Depois do beijo, Sakura achou que finalmente, _finalmente_, eles poderiam ficar juntos. Que Sasuke iria descobrir seu amor por ela, e que a pediria em namoro.

Mas, contrariando todas suas expectativas, ele simplesmente agiu como se isso nunca houvesse acontecido. Ignorava-a como se eles nunca tivessem trocado sequer uma palavra. E o pior, havia pedido para namorar com outra garota.

E a rosada se sentia tão estúpida, por ter achado que as coisas seriam diferentes dessa vez. Por ter se deixado ter esperanças.

- Isso é bom. - Disse para a Mitsashi, colando um sorriso falso nos lábios. _Tudo o que ela queria fazer era chorar. _Não somente porque Sasuke ainda não a considerava boa o bastante, ou porque estava se apaixonando novamente por outra pessoa. Mas sim, porque ela havia feito uma promessa a si mesma, que sempre estaria por perto pra ver os sorrisos que ele daria, porque eram simplesmente os mais lindos do mundo. E mesmo que, de certa forma, estava perto dele, ela não conseguia sobrepor a sua dor e olhar para o sorriso do homem que amava, sabendo que nunca conseguiria ser a razão dele estar lá.

_Você gosta de machucar o meu coração dessa forma, Sasuke-kun? Gosta de vê-lo quebrar em pedaços diante dos seus olhos? Gosta de me ver juntá-los depois, somente para que você os quebre novamente? Às vezes eu gostaria de nunca ter conhecido você, de nunca ter me apaixonado por você. Porque tudo o que você me traz é sofrimento. É dor. E eu te odeio tanto por isso... Mas sem realmente odiá-lo, porque como eu odiaria alguém que eu amo? Você me confunde, Sasuke-kun. Mas eu continuo amando e amando você. É patético. _

**.**

_Adeus, nunca diga adeus._

_Mesmo que eu nunca possa ter você_

_Eu preciso de você_

_Eu não posso dizer uma palavra, eu quero você._

_Eu fico esperando e esperando_

**.**

- Soube que está namorando aquele ruivo. - Sasuke disse com sua voz fria, e o coração de Sakura apertou. Fazia alguns meses que não ouvia a voz dele sendo dirigida a ela. Que não o sentia tão perto assim de si. Era reconfortante e agonizante ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, eu estou. - Respondeu com uma voz firme e quase indiferente. O tempo em que havia passado longe dele a fez bem. A fez perceber o quão boba estava sendo por continuar esperando-o, por continuar mantendo suas esperanças intactas, mesmo depois de ter o coração maltratado incontáveis vezes.

Ainda o amava muito, e duvidava que um dia pudesse deixar de sentir esse sentimento. Porém, estava decidida a seguir em frente. Porque durante todos os anos em que tudo o que tinha eram esperanças vazias, ela havia aprendido a sobreviver sem ele. Ocupar seu tempo com outras coisas e outras pessoas. E enquanto olhava nos lindos olhos ônix do homem que ela amara durante toda a vida, ela só conseguia pensar que desejava a felicidade dele. _Nada mais,_ _nada menos_. Não estava fantasiando sobre como seria se ele a tomasse nos braços, como fizera há algum tempo atrás, e a beijasse como se sua vida dependesse disso. Nem estava pensando em como seria se ele dissesse que a amava. Porque sabia que isso não aconteceria. Agora, tudo o que queria era a felicidade dos dois, mesmo que isso apenas acontecesse com seus caminhos separados.

Gaara era sua salvação. Ele estava a ensinando como era gostar de alguém, e ser correspondida. E aos poucos, estava curando o coração há muito despedaçado que a rosada possuía. Mesmo que Sakura ainda não o amasse, acreditava que isso não demoraria a acontecer.

- Ele está fazendo você feliz? - Perguntou o Uchiha, com um olhar distante. Quase como se estivesse sofrendo ao fazer essa pergunta.

- Sim, ele está. - Respondeu com um tom mais suavizado na voz, lembrando que o Sabaku apareceria na porta da sala dela a qualquer momento.

- Isso é bom. - Sakura apenas assentiu ao ouvi-lo falar. Não havia nada mais a dizer.

"**Me encontre no portão da escola. Não vou poder passar ai na sua sala, depois explico o porquê. Te adoro baixinha ;)"** - Sorriu ao receber a mensagem de seu namorado. Pegou suas coisas e estava indo na direção da porta, quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço de forma delicada, porém firme.

Levantou o olhar e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao encontrar os lindos olhos ônix mais uma vez.

_Como você pode continuar a tirar tantas reações de mim assim?_

- Quer sair comigo na sexta? - O moreno perguntou, enquanto olhava pra longe dela, em um gesto que, em qualquer outro homem pareceria tímido, mas em Sasuke apenas transparecia indiferença. Ou era assim que Sakura via.

- Eu disse a você, eu estou namorando. - Respondeu confusa, enquanto um turbilhão de sentimentos enchia seu coração. Não estava preparada para receber essa proposta, mas mesmo assim, sabia qual deveria ser sua resposta. Não era mais a mesma menina boba que correria atrás de qualquer migalha que o Uchiha jogasse em sua direção.

- Termine com ele, então. - Disse o Uchiha, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans preta. Um gesto casual, e totalmente típico de Sasuke.

- Sasuke, você está sendo absurdo. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu vou terminar o meu namoro com o Gaara, somente pra sair com você. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Não é assim que _eu_ funciono. Você me disse uma vez, exatamente o que você queria de mim, então eu respondi que você deveria ir embora da minha vida e nunca mais voltar. Mas você continua sempre voltando, e você nunca sabe o que quer. As coisas estão assim desde que você terminou com Ino. Então você me beija, e pede pra namorar com Karin. E quando eu finalmente encontro alguém, você termina com sua namorada, e pede pra sair comigo? Isso não faz sentido. É um ciclo vicioso no qual eu não quero mais participar. - Desabafou, enquanto tentava se soltar do aperto do homem que tinha a capacidade de despedaça-la apenas com um olhar.

- As coisas estão diferentes.

- O que está diferente? Eu continuo sempre sendo a sua segunda opção. E nunca sabendo sobre os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por mim. - Disse, finalmente conseguindo se soltar.

Olhou para os olhos dele por mais um momento, esperando (_Ela estava sempre fazendo isso. Sempre esperando.) _por uma resposta. Esperando por um pedido de desculpas.

_Mas elas nunca vieram._

Então ela sorriu - seu sorriso triste, que sempre acompanhava suas conversas com Sasuke - e virou as costas pra ele, indo na direção do homem que ela sabia que sempre teria uma resposta para ela.

Quando fechou a porta da sala, se encostou à porta e escorregou até o chão, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem em finas e brilhantes tiras, por sobre suas bochechas de porcelana.

- Adeus. - Sussurrou para o nada, sentindo seu coração quebrar mais uma vez.

**.x.**

Hey pessoal, como vão?

Eu sei, eu sei. Estou muito sumida, e demorando muito pra postar. Mas vocês sabem, a faculdade consome muito do meu tempo ;/

Enfim, essa fanfic, como já disse no início, é dedicada à Lady-simplyme, que escreveu aquela maravilhosa fanfic para o meu concurso. (Me desculpe com a demora para 'entregar' o seu prêmio Lady ;)

Originalmente, seria uma One-shot, mas, depois de demorar tanto a conseguir escrever, decidi que a Lady merecia uma fanfic maior e mais elaborada, por isso farei uma Two-Shot.

Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo, e que deem suas opiniões!

Beijoos ;)


End file.
